the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules and Guildlines
Welcome to the ''Dead Meat Wiki ''and today, I'm here to teach you children how to be like an adult!!! In all seriousness, welcome and if you're reading this, please understand that I have these rules for a reason. Currently, new rules are coming up and things are updating. This is the 2019 Rules. If anything major that causes a change to the wiki that is big will result in it being the year of the rules. Example if I tried switching the wiki into a new design in the year 2020, then it would be the 2020 Rules. With this being said, before I continue. If you're confused about something or need help making a article, please check out the links below. * Making a Article (Dead Meat Video) * Making a Article (Dead Meat Podcast) With this being said, let's get right into this. Normal/Basics Rules When it comes to being a member, it's not hard. These are simple criteria parts that is easy. * No Racist Undertones. No Jokes, No Hate, Nothing. I like offensive jokes too but this is not a place to say the n-word and make jokes about having the n-word pass. * No Sexist Undertones. Just like the first rule, No Jokes, No Hate, Nothing. * Nothing political - Do not bring politics into something that doesn't warrant it and if it is warranted, please be respectful as many of the adult users have beliefs and since you don't know them in real life, don't try to get into arguments when them by calling them a "libtard" or a "dumb conservative" because in reality, both sides are fucking stupid. * No Sockpuppeting - For those who don't know. Sockpuppeting is when a user creates a second account and claims that the second account is not them even though their IP Address says otherwise. Please do not do this and if you make a second account, please tell staff about who you are. * No Spamming - For obvious reasons. * No Dumb Shit - The person who decided to make the category, "Hot chicks I want to fuck" is a douche. Don't be that person, don't make articles like that. They're unnecessary, inappropriate and has no relevance. * Arguments - When confronted with a mod that is telling you what you're doing is wrong, please read what they're trying to say instead of acting like an anti-vaxxer and ignore everything they say. Mods are there to manage things in the wiki, they don't get paid to do this shit, the last thing they want is some random Fandom User with an open IP Address to stress the hell out of Above123 because he tried to stop someone from making a dumb category. * No Bullying or Responding to Bullying - For those who are being bullied or feel like being bullied. Don't engage, that'll only fuel the trolling. Tell a staff member about who is bullying you and tell us where in an article or message that he's bullying you and if no staff is nearby, ignore them. * No nudity - Although this wiki is basically adding information from James A. Janisse's videos about horror movies, do not and I mean DO NOT add nudity. Even James has to censor them. Also See * Rules and Guildlines/Articles Category:List of Helps